Electronic components formed of ceramic materials, such as capacitors, inductors, piezoelectric devices, varistors, or thermistors, include a ceramic body formed of ceramic materials, an internal electrode formed in the ceramic body, and an external electrode formed on a surface of the ceramic body and electrically connected to the internal electrode.
Among the ceramic electronic components, a laminated ceramic capacitor includes a plurality of laminated dielectric layers, internal electrodes disposed to oppose each other with one dielectric layer therebetween, and external electrodes electrically connected to the internal electrodes.
In a laminated electronic component in which two or more laminated ceramic capacitors are stacked, a volume increase irrelevant to a capacitance increase may occur during a process of stacking or bonding the laminated ceramic capacitors.
Furthermore, the level of equivalent series inductance (ESL) is an important characteristic in the laminated electronic component including the laminated ceramic capacitors. Electronic components having low ESL are desirable depending on the use thereof.